Aquatic Heart
by KazarinaIceAngel12
Summary: Aurora Heart is a mermaid, princess of her kingdom, Oceana. When she goes up to the surface against her father's orders, she was captured by some of the royal guards and brought to the palace of the kingdom not far from her home in the ocean, Naturia. When someone unexpected saves her, she has to make a choice: the love of her life or her mermaid-princess life. No flames, please!
1. Captured Tears

**KIA12: Hey, everyone! I'm back, but this time with a new story. I have some good news and some bad news. **

**The bad news is I deleted Solo Harmony and will no longer be continuing Midnight Gaze as I have lost the drive I first had for that story so any information about Aurora in those two particular stories, throw it ****_ALL_**** in the trash. Delete it from your brain, erase it from your memories, whatever, just pretend those bits of info ****_NEVER_**** existed. I have updated her information on my profile and twisted a few around, but I am still not quite finished. On that note, any incoming stories I may post in the future may have some different information so keep an eye out for any notices in the beginning.**

**Ok since this introduction is getting kind of long, I'll tell you the good news at the end of this chapter. For now, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: KazarinaIceAngel12, aka me, does not, has not, and will not ****_EVER_**** own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. I only own Aurora.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Her heart raced as she sped through the water, hoping to make it home on time with her dolphin friend, Echo, swimming next to her. She could hear the bells ringing in her ear, signaling curfew, as she raced past the coral doors and up into her room in the castle with seconds to spare.

_'Made it,' _Aurora thought, trying to catch her breath as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Princess? May I come in?" a feminine voice spoke.

"Sure. Come on in, Tessa," Aurora smiled as her maid/friend entered. "Is there something you need?"

"Your Majesties requests to see you," Tessa answered.

"What for?" the young princess asked with a confused look.

"I'm not sure," came the answer.

"Alright. Let's go," the duo left the room and began swimming towards the throne room to meet with Aurora's parents, King Kai and Queen Shannon. On the way there, several of the guards and servants greeted her with a smile.

"Good evening, Princess,"

"How are you, Your Highness?"

"You look beautiful today, Miss,"

Aurora gave all of them a bright and friendly smile as she swam past and into the throne room where she saw her parents were seated. Quickly, she approached them with Tessa by her side.

"You called for me, Mother, Father?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, but first, Tessa, you're dismissed," King Kai said as Tessa bowed and left, leaving Aurora alone with her mother and father.

"Sweetheart, you've been coming home late a lot recently. Is there something going on that we should know about?" Queen Shannon asked her daughter.

"Uhh….No, Mother. I was just playing with Echo and I guess I lost track of time," Aurora told them carefully.

"Honey, we know there's something more. Even if you were playing with Echo, she would've reminded you of curfew beforehand. She's a very responsible dolphin. You know the reason why we have a curfew. There are dangerous humans lurking in the waters occasionally at this time. We don't want you to get hurt or captured if they saw you," her father lectured her.

Aurora flinched when her father brought up the subject of humans and tried to hide it. Unfortunately, her parents already saw. Her mother's eyes widened, shaking her head and hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Aurora, have you been….going up to the surface?" her father demanded.

"….Yes," Aurora admitted truthfully, looking down at the floor. She knew she can't lie even if her life depended on it, and especially not to her parents. She heard her mother gasp as her father stood up in rage.

"What have I been telling you?! Humans are dangerous!" her father yelled.

"But Father-" Aurora started to protest, but was cut off.

"No, Aurora! You are forbidden to go up to the surface from now on!" he declared.

"Why can't you give them a chance? What gives you the idea that _all _humans are bad?" Aurora blurted out, but immediately knew she shouldn't have said anything when she saw the expression on her father's face.

"THEY'RE THE REASON WHY THE OCEAN IS SUFFERING!" King Kai approached Aurora before slapping her so hard, she fell to the floor as he looked down at her with glaring eyes. "If you won't listen to what I say, then you're not my daughter."

Tears welled up in Aurora's eyes at his words as her mother did a sharp intake of breath.

"Kai!" Queen Shannon cried out, but Aurora didn't get a chance to hear what her mother said next as she raced out of the throne room, tears streaming down. She left the castle in a blur, leaving many of the servants and guards worried about their princess, especially Tessa, but she knew it was something she can't interfere in. Aurora shoot through the water as her tears continued to flow down and mix with the ocean's currents. She headed towards a secret coral cave where Echo and her always met each day to play. When she got there and entered, the said dolphin swam up to her and noticing the tears, nuzzled her hand in a reassuring manner.

"Why, Echo? Why does my father think that all humans are horrible?" she cried.

Echo made a series of clicks and whistles that Aurora managed to interpret.

"He's just trying to protect you. He doesn't want you hurt,"

"I know, but why can't he just let me be myself? He controls everything I do. Everywhere I go. Everyone I meet….." Aurora's voice saddened even more.

"He wants the best for you. You're the only heir to the throne and your kingdom needs you,"

"I guess," Aurora sighed before a small smile lit up her face. "Hey. I overheard some of the humans talking about a full moon tonight. I'm going to go see!"

"But-"

"Bye, Echo!" Aurora called as she left the cave, leaving Echo to sigh and shake her head before drifting off to sleep, hoping for the best for the young princess.

Aurora quickly swam upwards towards the surface and when she came up, she looked around before hiding away behind a rock so no one can see her. Her eyes floated up until the pale light of the full moon greeted her.

"Wow. It's so beautiful," she breathed out, entranced.

The young mermaid continued to gaze at the midnight sky for a few more moments, tracing a few constellations in mid-air using her finger as if she was playing connect-the-dots. Suddenly, she felt something being thrown over her from behind and felt herself being pulled out of the water. She was then picked up and thrown down so forcefully that her vision started to blur, but she could still see that her captors were three people wearing the same sort of uniform and that she was caught in a net. Judging by their harsh actions, she knew they were humans.

"A mermaid. I thought they didn't exist," the first person said as the next smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot. No one thought they exist, except for over imaginative little children," the second one remarked.

"Anyway, what should we do with her?" the third asked.

"Let's bring her to the king and queen. They'll know," the first answered, rubbing the back of his head as the other two agreed.

Aurora felt herself moving and saw the glimmer of the stars before darkness overtook her. When she awoke, she felt two of the men dragging her towards a pair of double doors. A series of gasps could be heard as they entered and her captors pulled her up to the bottom of the staircase where two people sat, who Aurora figured were the king and queen. The two men holding onto her threw her down as the last few droplets of water dried off her skin and a bright light engulfed her. A few seconds later, it disappeared, leaving Aurora in a spaghetti strap white dress. A pair of legs, wearing white, strappy heels, replaced her tail.

"Your Majesties, we found this mermaid when we were out patrolling the sea. What should we do with her?" the first guard asked, bowing as the king and queen snapped out of their trance.

"For now, lock her in the dungeon, but put in an aquarium for her to swim in. We don't know if she poses a threat or not for the kingdom and everyone in it. Until we do, keep an eye on her," the king commanded as the two guards bowed and obeyed before leaving.

A few minutes later when the aquarium was ready, Aurora was pulled down the dark steps of the dungeon and thrown into a cell. Her head pounded as she cleared her vision and stood up, looking around at the dark prison she's in before sighing and pulling herself up on top of the big aquarium and sitting on the edge where the water can't touch her. Aurora looked down into the deep crystal-clear water and saw a few plants at the bottom. However, it was nothing like the ocean floor where hundreds of living creatures sustained in harmony. She leaned against the wall and felt her eyelids slowly close as she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**KIA12: Well, there's the first chapter of Aquatic Heart. I hope you all liked it and review and let me know what you think! **

**As said, here's the good news: dreamlily has offered to take over Midnight Gaze and continue it for me so that story isn't completely dead. To me, that was one of the most generous things anyone has ever done considering she has so many things going on already so a ****_BIG _****thank-you to her. All credit, ideas, work, etc, go to her from now on and be sure to tell her thank-you. I, personally, am definitely looking forward to it and I am ****_SO SORRY _****for anyone that has been reading Midnight Gaze since chapter one and following it (Please don't hate me!). **

**That's about all and once again, I am so sorry! I hope you all like this story as much. KIA12 out!**


	2. Nightmare Meetings

**KIA12: Well, I'm done with the next chapter! And way earlier than I thought, too. Anyway, I'll stop talking now and let you read. Toby, disclaimer, please!**

**Toby (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns Aurora.**

**KIA12: Thank you and enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

* * *

Toby's POV

I woke up this morning to the feeling of someone jumping on my bed. My eyes cracked open and I saw one of my best friends staring down at me as he continued to jump.

"Masamune, what are you doing?" I groaned, exasperated as the door to my bedroom burst open and my other best friend, Zeo, ran in.

"Masamune! Didn't I say not to disturb him?" Zeo put his hands on his hips and glared.

"I'm sorry, but it's so boring! There's nothing to do!" Masamune complained.

Zeo shook his head before turning to me.

"Toby, your parents want to see you," he informed me as I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know why?" I asked as Zeo shook his head.

I sighed as I climbed out of bed and grabbed a hold of Masamune's wrist. I pulled him off before pushing the both of them out of my room so I could get ready. I spent the next twenty to thirty minutes brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing into my clothes. Luckily, mother and father don't force me to wear formal clothes if I don't want to during the day so I just went with a black hoodie, a light brown jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of brown pants. When I had everything set, I opened the door and saw my best friends standing there and waiting. The three of us quickly got to the throne room where I saw my parents were seated and walked up to them.

"You called for me? Is there something wrong?" I voiced out loud.

"No, dear. It's just last night, some of the guards patrolling the water found a girl….," my mother's voice trailed off uncomfortably as I gave them a weird look.

"What's wrong about a girl?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She's…..different," Mother continued.

"What your mother is trying to say is that she's a mermaid," I heard my father say as I did a double take.

"A mermaid? I thought they only exist in fairy tales," I said after seeing Zeo and Masamune's jaws drop from the corner of my eye.

"We did, too. But the guards brought her in and we saw he wasn't lying. She really is a mermaid. We were wondering if you would be willing to talk and get to know her and see if she poses any threat to the kingdom," Father requested.

"Sure. Where is she now?" I asked.

"Down in the dungeon. Cell A3," Mother answered as I nodded before excusing myself and leaving, Zeo and Masamune following closely behind. We started to head in the direction of the dungeon, talking along the way.

"Wow. I can't wait to see what kind of a freak she is," Masamune burst out laughing as Zeo looked at him and frowned.

"That's rude. You haven't seen her yet. You can't just call people freaks," Zeo defended.

"She's a fish," Masamune pointed out.

"She's a mermaid," Zeo retaliated. "There's a difference."

"He's right, Masamune. Besides, I read mermaids are beautiful creatures," I said, turning to look at them over my shoulder.

"Right cause nothing says beautiful than a girl who is half-fish," he rolled his eyes as Zeo and I sighed, giving up. Eventually, we arrived at the entrance to the dungeon and started down the long winding stairs to the bottom.

**Aurora's POV**

_I opened my eyes and found myself underwater. I looked around, hoping to see something familiar, but there was nothing around me except the ocean's swirling currents. I started to swim around aimlessly for a few minutes, but just found myself getting nowhere._

_"Where am I?" I whispered to no one in particular._

_Suddenly, I saw a little wisp of light ahead of me, glowing like a star. It floated around for a while before disappearing and reappearing again. Curious, I swam towards it and reached my hand out. Just as my fingers were about to close around it, it slipped from my grasp. I continued to chase it around for a while, feeling a bit better than I did before. I giggled every time the little wisp managed to escape and was about to cup my hands around it when dark energy suddenly swallowed the light. A dark purple vortex appeared as darkness started to surround me. Vines made of the same dark energy shot out of the vortex, wrapping themselves around my arms and tail before starting to pull me in. I struggled with all my might, but it was no use. It was just too strong for me. _

_"Look at you. You're pathetic and weak. There's no way you'll be able to rule the kingdom after us," a voice said as I looked into the darkness and saw my father's face along with my mother's._

_"Mother…..Father….," I whispered tearfully as they disappeared. I saw Tessa next._

_"This is all your fault! You're nothing, but a weak, spoiled brat! We have to suffer 'cause you can't protect your own kingdom!" she snapped at me as I flinched at her tone._

_Before I could get the chance to say anything else, the vines pulled me in closer and closer. The last thing I heard before the darkness engulfed me was the sound of my kingdom laughing at me, laughing at the failure I am._

I woke up with a jolt, breathing hard. I gingerly touched my cheek with the tips of my fingers and winced as I felt it burn.

"It was only a nightmare, but it seemed so real,"I whispered sadly, looking down into the water of the aquarium at my reflection. "Maybe they're right. I am weak."

I sat there in silence for a few minutes before sighing. I swung my legs over the edge and into the cool water before pushing myself off and landing with a splash. I quickly chanted the mermaid transformation spell with my eyes closed as I felt a light consume me.

"Fins and tails; we're guardians of the sea. Make me a mermaid; a mermaid I'll be," the light subsided and I was back in my mermaid form.

My dress and legs vanished and was, once again, replaced by my glittery white tail with the end of my caudal fin lined in a sparkling pink. My other fins were the same shade and shimmered in the light like a thin, glistening layer of seafoam.

I smiled as I propelled myself through the water and used my tail to form a few mini-whirlpools. When I started to get tired, I burst through the surface and leaned my back against one side of the aquarium. I brought my hands out and brought out a bubble of water before making it freeze and letting it drop, melting on its way to the bottom. I brought out another one except this time I slowly closed my right hand into a fist and watched as the water evaporated with a loud _'hiss'_. As the last droplet disappear, I heard voices coming closer and closer.

"Dude, would it kill you to put some light down here?"

"I'll light the torches. Hold on," a moment of silence followed before I saw the hallway outside my cell get brighter and brighter.

"Much better. Now where's Cell A3?"

"It should be the next one. Here's A2,"

I dived back down into the water to where I can clearly see the entrance to my cell as three boys that looked around my age, stopped outside it. One had silver hair and striking blue eyes, another had long spiky hair pulled back into a ponytail with beige highlights and piercing sky blue eyes, and the last had black hair and brown eyes. I looked at them curiously as they just stared in shock at me. After a few moments, I was starting to get uncomfortable so I swam up and popped my head through the surface before giving them a smile and a small wave, no more than a flick of my fingers.

"Hello, there,"

* * *

**KIA12: Well, I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you thought and I'll catch you all later! KIA12 out!**


	3. Royal Legends

**KIA12: Finally, I am back with chapter 3! My whole body is sore since some idiot decided to make the mistake of hitting me with volleyballs yesterday when I was at one of my best friend's birthday party. I got payback though. Luckily, I can still sit up and type. Anyway, enough of my problems. All of you probably don't care so here's chapter 3! Zeo, disclaimer, please!**

**Zeo (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and definitely will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns Aurora and the other minor characters like King Kai, Queen Shannon, Tessa, etc.**

**KIA12: Thank you! Enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

* * *

**Toby's POV**

I snapped out of my daze when I heard the mermaid speak. Truthfully, I was amazed as well as shocked and captivated. She was beautiful and her gentle, emerald eyes just screamed innocence. Her voice sounded like chimes, soft and carried by the wind.

"Uhh…Sorry. My name is Toby and these are my friends, Zeo and Masamune," I introduced before smacking the both of them upside the head to bring them back down to Earth.

"Ow!" they cried, rubbing the back of their heads.

The mermaid giggled before speaking.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Aurora, and as you can probably guess, I'm a mermaid," she smiled.

"We know, but I thought mermaids don't exist," Zeo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"People like you believed in mermaids hundreds of years ago, but after an incident that happened between your people and mine, we stopped showing ourselves to humans and stayed hidden away. Eventually, we just faded into a fairy tale, a myth, a dream. I guess your ancestors never passed down the legend of the ocean guardians," Aurora explained sadly.

"What legend?" I asked as I watch her swim around.

"Mermaids and tritons **(A/N I know male mermaids are supposed to be called 'mermen', but to me, that just sounds weird so I'm calling them tritons.) **are protectors of the sea. We make sure the ocean and every living creature in it is safe and happy. It also gives us the power over water and control over things like hurricanes and whirlpools," she pulled a column of water out of the tank and made it freeze to demonstrate.

"So does that mean the whirlpools and big waves that happen out at sea are the mermaid's doing?" Masamune narrowed his eyes.

"Not necessarily. We only cause whirlpools and storms if it's absolutely necessary. The ones that happen from time to time is just Mother Nature working her magic," Aurora shrugged before jumping out of the water and onto the edge.

She held her hand out above her tail and slowly moved it up and down her body as I heard the water start to evaporate with a _'hiss'_. When the last droplet disappeared, a bright light engulfed her for a few seconds before subsiding. I opened my eyes to see that her tail is gone and replaced by legs as she jumped down onto the ground and leaned against the side of the aquarium.

"H-How did you do that?" I asked, amazed that she can change from a mermaid to a human.

"Oh, that? All mermaids and tritons have the ability to alternate forms. It helps us blend in when we're on land," she explained.

"So there might be other mermaids among us that we don't even know about?" Zeo exclaimed.

Aurora shook her head, "It's a rare chance since we're forbidden to go up to the surface anymore, but not impossible,"

"Why aren't you allowed to come up? And if that's the case, why were you up in the place where our guards captured you?" I asked.

"My father, King Kai of Oceana, has forbidden us to come up since he thinks humans are dangerous, that your people are the reason why the ocean is suffering so much. I tried to convince him that not all humans are as bad as he thinks, but his opinion stands," Aurora said, sadly.

"Wait, _King_?" my eyes widened.

"Yes, King. Princess Aurora of Oceana at your service," she giggled.

**Aurora's POV**

I smiled when I saw the trio do a double take before asking a question.

"By the way, how long will I be in here?" I frowned slightly, looking around my cell.

"Oh, right. We almost forgot why we came down here. The king and queen wishes to know if you pose any threat to us or the kingdom," Zeo recalled.

"What? No, of course not," I smiled and laughed lightly at their assumption.

"In that case, I'll let you out," Toby unlocked the lock to my cell as I slowly, but cautiously, stepped out.

"Thank you," I finally smiled at them.

"No problem. Are you returning to the sea now that you're free?" Toby asked with a curious look in his eyes as I looked down at the ground.

_'Free. The one thing I will never truly be,' _I thought, sadly.

"Are you alright?" I looked up to see a small frown cross Toby's features.

"Yes. I'm fine," I answered, quickly.

"Are you sure? You seemed freaked out and sad about something," Zeo commented.

"Told ya she's a freak," Masamune muttered underneath his breath as Zeo shot him a glare.

I decided to ignore his comment and pretended I didn't hear.

"I'm alright. And yes. I will be returning to the ocean. However, I won't be going back home to my kingdom just yet. I think I'm gonna wait till things die down between my father and I," I said.

"What happened?" Zeo raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…. Let's just say, we had a….disagreement. Please leave it at that," I didn't want to go into details about what happened last night down in the ocean that caused me to swim up to the surface.

"Alright," Zeo respected my wishes.

"Do you mind if I speak with your mother and father? I want to clear things up between my people and yours personally," I requested, turning to Toby.

"I think that'll be alright. Follow us," Toby, Zeo, and Masamune began to head towards the entrance/exit of the dungeon and up the long winding stairs into a hall as I trailed quietly behind. When we entered the throne room, everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on us, making the situation awkward. However, Toby just shrugged it off and walked up to the thrones with me following closely behind as Zeo and Masamune stood off to the side near the doors.

"Mother, Father, Aurora would like to speak with you," Toby said, gesturing towards me.

"So Aurora's your name, sweetheart?" the queen gave me a soft smile, surprising me with the kindness and gentleness in her voice.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I just wanted to inform you that neither my people nor I pose any threat to your kingdom," I looked up with a smile.

"Thank you, dear. That's all we needed to know. Feel free to stay for as long as you wish. You are welcomed here anytime," the queen continued.

"Thank you, Your Majesties," I curtsied before turning around and leaving with Toby as Zeo and Masamune met us outside the room. As soon as the door closed behind us, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness we're out of there. My heart felt like it was going a hundred miles per hour with everyone staring at us," I breathed.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad," Masamune chuckled as I saw Zeo and Toby give him a shocked look. "What?"

"Speak for yourself," I rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless. _'At least he's warming up to me. That's good.'_

"So where do you want to go? Unless you want to return to the ocean now," Toby asked me. I couldn't help, but catch a hint of sadness when he said the last part.

"I'll go back later. Why don't you three show me around the kingdom for a bit?" I saw Toby's face immediately brighten up with a smile.

"Ok. Let's go!" I laughed at his eagerness before getting a challenging look in my eyes.

"Race ya!" with that said, I took off running with them in hot pursuit.

* * *

**KIA12: Well, tell me what you think by leaving me a review or send me a PM! I'll love to hear your opinion on this story. By the way, if any of you want a more detailed description of Aurora's mermaid/human form, the information is on my profile. Until next time, KIA12 out!**


	4. Farewell

**KIA12: Thank goodness it's the weekend and I managed to get this chapter done. School is killing me. I have a major science fair project due in November and I'm gonna be the maid of honor at my aunt's wedding on Thanksgiving. All that while trying to keep my grades up is not easy. Oh well. Just the average life of a girl, I guess. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Masamune! Disclaimer, please!**

**Masamune: Why meeeeee?**

**KIA12: I have Striker *holds up his bey in one hand*...and a big hammer. *holds up a hammer in the other***

**Masamune: *screams like a girl***

**Masamune (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. However, she does own Aurora. There! Now give me back Striker! * starts chasing me***

**KIA12: Thank you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna run now! *starts running away* Please excuse any mistakes you may find! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

As I raced along the path with my hair flying out behind me, I couldn't help, but think about how this was the first time in a while I was truly happy and smiling. The wind brushed against my cheeks lightly, making me giggle. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Toby catching up to me. I looked to the side and smiled as he ran up next to me.

"You're really fast for someone who has spent their entire life swimming in the ocean," he complimented.

"Thanks," I said before skidding to a stop. We had arrived at the edge of town.

"Hey! Wait up!" Masamune's voice ranged out as we glanced back to see Zeo and Masamune bent over, panting.

"Oops. Sorry, guys," I apologized.

"It's fine," Zeo said through gulps of air.

When their breathing finally went back to normal, we walked through town as a few citizens greeted their prince.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty,"

"Lovely day today, Sir,"

"Hello, Your Highness,"

Suddenly, I saw two little girls look up with big smiles on their faces. One of them pointed to Toby and looked at her friend with excitement.

"Molly, look! It's Prince Toby!" the girl exclaimed. She had bright, blue eyes and her midnight blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a white ribbon.

"Do you think that girl is his girlfriend, Katie? She's so pretty!" Molly replied, zealously. She had grayish-blue eyes and brown hair tied in two side ponytails.

"Maybe. Let's go ask!" I watched as Katie grabbed Molly's hand before pulling her over to us. They looked back and forth at us curiously, smiling brightly.

"Excuse us, but are you his girlfriend?" Katie asked me as she jumped up and down. From the corner of my eye, I caught Toby blushing and looking away, making me giggle.

"No, sweetie. We're just friends," I smiled down at her.

"Aww," they said sadly in unison before giving us one last smile and bounced away.

I continued to smile as I heard snickering and laughing behind me. I turned around and saw Zeo chuckling while Masamune was on the ground rolling in laughter and clutching his stomach.

"Care to tell us what's so funny?" I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"It's nothing. However, not sure if you noticed this, but you two do look good together," Zeo smirked.

"Zeo!" Toby cried as I blushed furiously and looked away.

"Just saying!" he laughed.

"A-Anyway, where should we go next?" I could barely keep the nervousness out of my voice.

"How about we take you to see where the kingdom's oldest legend took place?" Zeo suggested.

"Sounds great!" I exclaimed before following Toby, Zeo, and Masamune as they took the lead.

We crossed town and headed up towards a cliff. Everything Toby pointed out was so beautiful. There was a path to the Emerald Forest, which led to the Emerald Waterfall, the hidden Crystal Cave, the Enchanted Garden, and many others. Soon, we arrived at the top of the cliff where a single cherry tree stood. The blossoms were in full bloom and blessed the area with its sweet scent.

"Wow, it's amazing," I breathed out, inhaling the blossom's aroma.

"Legend has it that our kingdom started at this very place. Thousands of years ago, this place was a barren wasteland. Nothing could survive. One day, a girl crossed this land. She felt the pain of the earth and felt pity for it. The girl climbed up to this cliff and prayed to the Heavens. The gods and goddesses heard her pleas and offered to flourish this place with life, but only for a heavy price. She had to give up her own life," Toby explained, stopping as Zeo picked up where he left off.

"She took the offer willingly and watched as they changed the wasteland into paradise. The goddess of the earth, Roxanne, made the soil fertile so that it was easier for Cerelia, the goddess of nature, to help plants bloom in the desolate environment. The god of air, Aquilo brought the breezes and wind. Radius, the god of the sun, made the sun shine during the day while his wife, Luna, the goddess of the moon, created the night," Zeo continued. Masamune was next to talk.

"The next were Apollo, the god of animals, who created many creatures to live here, and the twin goddesses of music, Melodia, and Harmonia, who spread peace and serenity throughout the land. The final two goddesses were Cassiya, who had control over weather and brought the necessary ones when needed, and Nerissa, the water queen who created the ocean, streams, rivers, lakes, etc." Masamune yawned as Toby wrapped up the rest of the legend.

"When everything was ready, the girl looked around and wished she could watch over and guard the land, but she had promised to give her life up to see this and to her, it was worth it. However, unknown to her, the Heavens heard her wish and instead of taking her soul, they changed her into a cherry tree on this cliff to protect the land and its inhabitants. Over the next few years, many people believed that if this tree died, the entire land would die with it," Toby finished.

"Do you think the legend is true?" I asked, looking at him. "About how she sacrificed her life and this place will die if she died?"

"I really don't know. Part of me believes it and still holds onto things like that about the gods and goddesses, but another part of me grasps onto reality," Toby answered.

"I don't think a mermaid is considered "realistic"," I giggled.

"Good point," he smiled.

I was about to say something else when a soft, orange glow shone on the grass. I turned around and saw the sun setting over the horizon.

"It looks like night is approaching. I think it's best for me to return to the sea now," I smiled, sadly.

"We'll walk you down to the beach," Zeo offered as Toby and Masamune just nodded.

As we left the cliff and walked down to the beach, I laid a hand on my heart in sadness. I felt more and more depressed with every step I took. Finally, we arrived at the water. I stepped into it and shivered at how cold it was before looking back over my shoulder. I gave them a forced, but reassuring, smile at their down casted expressions.

"We'll see each other again. Don't worry," I said, tearfully.

Zeo and Masamune gave me a smile as I returned the simple gesture. I knew they were going to miss me as much as I'm going to miss them just by that.

"It was amazing meeting you, Aurora. I hope to see you again," Toby said, looking up and meeting my eyes.

"You too, Toby. I promise this won't be the last time you see me. Goodbye!" I bid them farewell before diving into the water while muttering the mermaid spell. My tail returned as I sped past the currents.

_'I promise I'll be back. We'll see each other again. Maybe then, my feelings will be sorted out,' _I thought, smiling. Hope returned, once again, to my aquatic heart.

* * *

**KIA12: Well, I hope you liked it. This is NOT the last chapter! This story is far from over. Until next time, review! KIA12 out!**


	5. The Heart's Desire

**KIA12: I...am...VICTORIOUS! After battling through the struggles of school this week, I managed to come out of this storm alive and brought you the next chapter. I also accomplished in taking things out of proportion! Anyway, I'll shut up now. Aurora, disclaimer, please!**

**Aurora (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns me.**

**KIA12: Enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find or feel free to point them out! Catch ya later!**

* * *

**Toby's POV**

I watched in sadness as Aurora dived into the water, my heart growing even heavier as she disappeared. The sun had already vanished over the horizon, leaving night in charge to rule the incoming hours. Dusk approached rapidly as Zeo, Masamune, and I walked back to the palace in silence. When we arrived, I didn't say anything to anyone and just headed straight up to my room, unaware of the concerned stares drilling into my back. I threw myself on my bed, not even bothering to turn on the lights. After laying there for a few moments, I got up and walked out onto the balcony, a breeze ruffling my hair and clothes. I stared up at the hundreds of glimmering stars in the night sky, but no matter how much I searched, none of them could compare to how brightly Aurora's emerald eyes shone. Compared to her eyes, the stars were merely a dull spark. When I finally noticed my thoughts drifting to her, I shook my head to clear my mind.

_'Why am I still thinking about her? I can't have feelings for her, can I?' _I wondered to myself, hoping to find some answers.

There was a feeling in my chest that was never there before, a certain pull at my heart. My eyes found themselves trailing along the water's edge as the tide came in and rushed out. The moonlight illuminated off the surface, making the water glow with an iridescent light. I heard the call of a wolf from a distance as the wind kissed my cheeks gently. Suddenly, I heard the sound of the door to my room opening and spun around to see who it was. My eyes took a few moments to adjust in the dark, but I could tell it was Zeo.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he came out and stood beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I fully knew what he was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm not as stupid as Masamune you know," Zeo rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I miss her. I know it has only been a few hours, but I miss her. And I don't know why. I have only known her for a day, but that feeling just won't go away," I sighed, looking down at the beach.

"Face it. You have feelings for her. Just admit it," he teased.

"Zeo, it's only been a day. How can you be so sure?" I asked, exasperated.

"Haven't you heard the saying, 'Love at first sight'?" Zeo chuckled.

"Umm… I'm pretty sure that only works when **both **people fall for each other. How do you know she has the same feelings for me?" I pointed out.

"Boy, you are oblivious!" he face palmed himself and shook his head as I looked at him like he was nuts.

"Either way, you have feelings for her. Simple as that. If I were you, I'll tell her before it's too late, but the choice is up to you whether you tell her or not," with that said, Zeo headed for the door.

"Thanks for the advice, Zeo. I'll think on it," I gave my long-term friend a grateful smile as he creaked the door open.

"No problem. I had always known you liked her. No, let me rephrase that… You love her," before I could say anything, Zeo raced out and shut the door behind him, bursting into laughter.

I just shook my head and smiled before getting ready for bed. As I climbed in and lay there, staring up at the ceiling, I was musing over Zeo's words. Despite my heavy heart, I had the best sleep that night, but a part of me was still dreading the lonely days to come.

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*****~*X*~*X*~**

The next morning as the sun began to rise over the horizon, I was already awake with a sick feeling in my stomach. My body was completely fine, but my heart wasn't. I decided to lay there for a few more seconds, hoping that the pain would ease a little. However, those seconds became minutes, those minutes became hours, those hours became days, and those days became weeks. With every passing second, my hope diminished little by little. Every day, I would go for an early and late walk along the beach, wishing to see her there. I would stare out beyond the open sea and search for any signs of movement, searching for an angel. However, my attempts were in vain for I failed many times to find her. I was about to give up when one early morning two weeks after her departure, I found a sign from her. The sun wasn't even up yet, but there it was, shining in the pale moonlight like a precious gem. As I got closer, I saw that it was a beautiful, pure white conch shell. I picked it up as it started to sparkle and found a rolled up piece of paper, tied with a violet ribbon, tucked securely in the opening. Taking a deep breath, I pulled it out and unknotted the ribbon. As I unrolled it, my hands were shaking, as if the parchment would disintegrate the moment my fingers touched it. My eyes scanned through the words written in her elegant handwriting.

_Dear Toby,_

_It has only been two weeks, but it feels like forever. I know you have been waiting for me every day ever since I left, searching for me every morning and night. I am truly touched that you care so much about me. I want to see you. I really do, but now isn't the right time. However, if you are still willing to wait for me, keep searching for a little while longer. Please, don't give up hope on me. I promise we'll reunite once more._

_~Aurora_

_P.S. Remember, the heart's fire is the heart's desire._

I smiled, reaching the end. Gently, I clutched the conch shell and the letter in my hand as I looked up beyond the water. The sun was just rising in the distance, casting an orange glow on the ocean.

"I promise, Aurora. I won't give up on you. Not now, not ever. I will keep searching for you until the day we meet again," I whispered, the wind carrying my voice out to sea.

* * *

**KIA12: Hope you all enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and be my guest if you want to leave any suggestions for me on how to improve my writing. Until the next chapter, KIA12 out!**


	6. Return to the Sea

**KIA12: Thank heavens this is a three-day weekend. I can't stand school much longer. It is almost as bad as having to listen to Justin Bieber. *shudder* No offense to anyone who likes him. Anyway, since I ran out of people to torture, dreamlily has offered to do the disclaimer. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**dreamlily (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns Aurora, Tessa, Katie, Molly, etc.**

**KIA12: Thank you! Please excuse any mistakes you may find. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

It's almost two weeks since I left, tomorrow being the 14th day. I had returned to my kingdom just a few days ago, Tessa being the first to greet me, followed immediately by my parents. My father had apologized to me, saying he had thought over my words after I departed and maybe I was right. Maybe all humans are not as bad as he thought. Right now, I was resting up in my room after dinner with Tessa beside me.

"Princess, if you don't mind me asking, where were you for the past week?" she asked.

I hesitated on whether or not to tell her, in fear that it'll reach my father and he'll freak out again. But I had to tell someone so I purposely left out how I got captured and imprisoned. Instead, I put in some details that wouldn't lead Tessa to suspicion.

"Wait, you actually became friends with a _human_?" she asked as I lightly smacked her in the arm.

"Tessa! Don't say that! You sound like he was planning on killing me or something!" I lectured.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she laughed and threw her hands up in defense.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling. Picking up my favorite seashell pen and a sheet of sea foam paper, I began to write.

Unlike regular paper like humans use on land, sea foam paper is made from pressured sea foam pressed into thin, but strong, sheets. However, there's also a spell casted on the paper. When it comes in contact with air, it becomes a regular sheet of paper to avoid suspicion if we're on land.

My hand flew across the small sheet, ink from my pen appearing in calligraphic letters. I could sense Tessa watching me as I scribbled away without a care in the world. Soon, I was finished, rolling it up like a scroll before reaching for a violet ribbon from my drawer and tied it together. Just as I placed the letter on my desk, I heard my clock release twelve high-pitched chimes, signaling midnight.

"I should be heading off to bed now. Good night, Princess," Tessa said before slipping out of my room and swimming down the hall to her own.

"Good night!" I called after her as I shut the door.

Silently, I got ready for bed before burying myself under the covers, sighing sleepily. As my vision faded into nothing, my thoughts were on him.

**~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~*X*~**

My emerald eyes fluttered open as I heard my clock chime five times. I glanced out the window of my room and seeing dark waters, I knew the sun hasn't risen it.

_'Perfect,' _I thought, dropping into a chair in front of my mirror and running a brush through my violet locks until the entire thing was soft as silk.

I grabbed my letter before quietly cracking open my window and slipping out, putting on a burst of speed before anyone could see me. When I was far enough away from any prying eyes, I slowed down and dived just a little deeper to the Seashell Cavern, a cave littered with just about any shell you can imagine! Reaching the entrance, I went in, searching for the perfect one. I was getting closer and closer to the center of the cavern, and that's where I found it. A conch shell, pure white and gleaming on top of all the others. Smiling, I picked it up and quickly left the cave. This time, heading up.

When my head burst through the invisible barrier separating air and water, I was delighted to see I had surfaced just far enough so no one can see me, but close enough to clearly see the beach. I brought the scroll of paper and the conch shell out of the water as I used my powers to rid the shell of any excess moisture that might ruin the now, normal piece of paper. When the shell dried, I tucked the paper into the opening before encasing it in an air bubble, watching as it levitated itself from my hands and dropped into the sand, the bubble popping.

Not much later, I saw Toby walking along the beach, like he always does every morning and night, before noticing the shell. He ran over and picked it up, carefully pulling the note out. Secretly, I watched as he gingerly unrolled the piece of paper and began to read. After his eyes memorized the last few words, they glanced up and scanned over the vastness of the ocean, as if searching for something, for someone. I watch him smile before hearing his voice.

"I promise, Aurora. I won't give up on you. Not now, not ever. I will keep searching for you until the day we meet again," he whispered, the wind carrying his voice out to me.

I laid a hand over my heart and smiled, watching from a distance. My cheeks were wet, but I knew it wasn't from the ocean. I was crying, crying in happiness. My heart rejoiced in the fact he still wants to see me. I knew my actions caused him sadness, but I had no choice. We were from two different worlds and my people were forbidden to interact with humans. If my father found out I interfered with the lives of them, who knows how far he'll take it.

_'I miss you, Toby' _I thought, longing to see him, to talk to him face to face.

My heart fluttered as I smiled at the familiar feeling. Ever since I left, I had time to sort through my emotions and among the many layers of sadness, remorse, happiness, joyfulness, and many others, I found one feeling that was never there before. I was sick. Sick with love. I knew it wasn't the love like the ones I had for my family and friends, but for someone that's specifically chosen by fate to be by my side forever. I leaned my back against the rock as I watched Toby look around one final time before leaving for the day, my conch shell and note clutched protectively in his hands. When he disappeared from view, I sighed and scooped up some water in my hands. I observed the sparkling droplets slipping between the cracks of my fingers as they splashed back into the ocean.

The sun was rising now and I knew it was time for me to return to my kingdom once again. I dove beneath the water and started my trip back to the palace. On the way there, I reminisced about my life. Ever since I was just a young mermaid, my position as princess has bounded me to the sea like chains holding me in place. My home was beautiful, but at the same time, it felt like a prison, trapping me in it with no way to escape. I could have anything I want and yet, the one thing I truly wanted was something I could never have as long as I'm in the water. Happiness. All I wanted was happiness; the freedom to do what _I _want, to be who _I_ want to be. As I slipped through the open window to my room, one goal was set in my mind.

_'Wait a little longer, Toby. Just wait for me a little longer,' _a smile found its way up my face as my vision faded into nothing, but darkness.

* * *

**KIA12: Chapter 6 is now done! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to tell me what you think. I want to hear your opinion. Until next time, KIA12 out!**


	7. Beautiful Wish

**KIA12: Yes! I have finished the next chapter! For those of you that watched or followed the presidential debates so far, here's who I would vote for if I could: SANTA CLAUS!**

**Tessa:O.O...I apologize. School has ruined her brain this week.**

**KIA12: I'M NOT KIDDING!**

**Tessa: Looks like I'm doing the disclaimer this time since she ran out of people to torture.**

**KIA12: I DON'T TORTURE PEOPLE!**

**Tessa: Yeah, you do. Anyway...**

**Tessa (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns me, Aurora, Echo, etc.**

**KIA12: Enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find!**

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

I woke up to the sound of knocking at my door and Tessa's voice. A week had passed since I sent that letter to Toby.

"Princess? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready," I looked over at my clock, seeing it was close to nine. I was tired, but I had to get up.

"Yes, Tessa. I'll be down in a moment," I called, sitting down in front of my mirror and running the bristles of my brush through my hair. I got ready in a hurry, pulling open my door and almost crashing into Tessa, who apparently was waiting for me the whole time.

"Slow down there, Princess. It's not like the world is gonna end if you don't make it to breakfast," she laughed as I smiled.

"No, but my parents' world might if they don't see me in the next few minutes," I quipped, swimming down the hall to the dining room with Tessa beside me.

We entered into the dining room as everyone greeted me and bowed in respect. I smiled at them and waved it off, a sign they understood there was no need to do that. I sat down at the table while Tessa stood off to the side since she already ate early with everyone else in the castle. My parents and I were the only ones who eat breakfast late. Mother and Father smiled at me as the three of us started to eat, silence looming around us like a thick, gray cloud. When we finished, I excused myself from the table and left, no words exchanged the entire time before that. I left the castle, heading for the coral cave to see Echo. Soon, I arrived at the mouth of the entrance and called into it.

"Echo!" my voice bounced off the walls in an echo, giggling at the irony. A second later, a gray blur emerged from the darkness and almost crashed into me if I hadn't moved out-of-the-way in time.

"Good morning, Princess!" Echo clicked.

"Morning to you, too, Echo," I smiled. Not long after I returned, I told Echo what happened as well, leaving out some parts like I did with Tessa so the two versions I told were the same. Echo and I spent the majority of the day just exploring the sea for the millionth time, still exhilarated by how beautiful everything was even though we saw it all already. We returned a few hours before curfew since I wanted to request my parents' permission for something very important. And I sensed it would take a lot of begging….

**Toby's POV**

A week had passed since I received her letter, continually checking every day and night. Zeo and Masamune were starting to get worried about me since I was barely getting any sleep at all and snapped easier than normal. I couldn't help it, the lack of sleep was getting to me, but I couldn't just stop. I made a promise and I don't intend on breaking it. Right now, I was lying in my bed after dinner, waiting for my clock to signal midnight. When it did, I climbed out of bed and left my room, running into Zeo and Masamune on the way.

"On another walk?" Zeo looked at me as I nodded, silently. He sighed.

"Toby, this isn't good for you. You're not getting enough sleep and it's already affecting you," Zeo explained. I pretended not to hear as I walked past them.

"You have to stop!" Masamune cried, firmly. I froze, turning my head around, anger already surging through my veins. They were practically telling me to break my commitment!

"What did you say?" I growled.

"What Masamune meant was she wouldn't want you to do this, not even if it's for her. She wouldn't want you to wait if it meant hurting yourself," Zeo said, sighing. The anger slowly diminished as I thought over his words. Zeo was right. If she saw me like this, she'll probably blame herself, and I don't want to see her like that. I sighed, giving in.

"Alright. How about this? If I don't see her tonight, I'll take a break for a few days," I negotiated.

Zeo and Masamune looked at each other for a while before shrugging and nodding.

"Alright. But be careful," Masamune warned.

"I will," I gave them a smile before leaving, stepping out into the cool, night air. I began heading towards the beach, but as I drew closer, my mind seemed to tell me to go to the cliff. Hesitantly, I listened and turned up the hill. When I reached the top, I saw a figure, and heard a voice. A sweet, clear voice singing.

**("Beautiful Wish" by Eri Kitamura)**

_I wake up, hearing my name in someone's voice.  
Floating above the blue waves within the sea's cradle  
I dreamt._

_Somewhere in this sea, someone's speaking in an arguing voice.  
From a crying heart, love can't be born.  
Only sadness overflows._

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep._

_Was the world being born what called me…?  
At the bottom of the deep sea, I could hear a voice.  
No matter how dark, or painful place I'm in… _

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, opening away from the darkness.  
Also in the purple sea, blending into the morning glow  
my wishes broke through._

_Someday, the source of all fights and sadness  
will all vanish. That day will come.  
I want to sing with a singular love…in the blue sea…_

_From the fragments of a beautiful wish of the sea,  
There are feelings of wanting to be born, embracing light.  
In the orange sea, blending into the sunset  
the tears of the world sleep._

_Na na nana  
Nana na na na na na  
Na na na nana  
Nana na na na na na (4x)_

I was mesmerized. The voice was beautiful. When my mind finally snapped back down to Earth, I saw the figure looking at me with a pair of familiar emerald eyes. The wind blew, making her violet locks drift gracefully around her. If it haven't been for her voice, I would've lost myself in her beautiful eyes.

"Hello, Toby. I have been waiting for you," she smiled, softly.

Immediately, I broke into a run, reaching her and wrapping her up in an embrace. I smiled and took in her scent, inhaling deeply as I felt her arms encircle around me. Strangely, the aroma of frozen cherry blossoms and lilies lingered in the air despite her being a water creature. Nonetheless, I didn't care. She was back. My angel has returned to me.

* * *

**KIA12: That was shorter than I thought, but oh well. I DO NOT own the song, "Beautiful Wish". Eri Kitamura does. Anyway, review and give me your opinions! Until next time, KIA12 out!**


	8. I Love You

**KIA12: I am SO sorry this is so late! I have this major science fair project due in 9 days and so far, I'm FREAKING OUT! Ok. I need to chill and calm down. *starts meditating* THIS ISN'T WORKING! **

**Aurora: O.O...Uhhh. I'm so sorry about her. Let's just start this chapter before she destroys the whole world. **

**KIA12: HEY! I won't destroy the whole world. Just a majority of it...**

**Aurora: Whatever you say. Anyway...**

**Aurora (DISCLAIMER): KazarinaIceAngel12 does not, has not, and will not own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. She only owns me and a few other characters.**

**KIA12: Enjoy! Please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

* * *

**Toby's POV**

Under the pale light of the moon, I held her securely in my embrace, as if she'll disappear once again if I let her go. After a while, I released her, gazing into her eyes. I gripped her arms tightly, but not enough to hurt her. I snapped out of my trance when I heard a soft, melodious giggle.

"I missed you, Toby," she whispered, quietly. I shook my head, tears of happiness threatening to fall. I pulled her closer and pressed her body against mine as she gasped.

"T-Toby?" I smirked, hearing her stutter my name, nervously. After a few seconds, I felt her relax and sigh contently before leaning into my touch. I looked down to see soft tears streak down her porcelain cheeks. Worried, I released her before reaching up to gently wipe the tears away.

"Aurora?" I asked, concerned.

She tried to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. Eventually, she gave up and just cried into my chest while I held her close. Her body trembled with every drop that flowed. Seeing her like that, my heart broke. Soothingly, I ran my hand through her hair until she calmed down.

"Shhh. It's alright. Don't cry," I whispered in her ear.

"T-Toby, I-I missed you. I-I'm so sorry I l-left. I-It hurt not seeing y-you," she choked out, tearfully.

"Aurora, it's alright. Don't worry. However, I do have something to say," I prepared myself to say the three words I have never said to anyone outside my family, but then decided that actions spoke louder than words…..

"What is it?" she looked up at me as the moonlight reflected off her tear-filled eyes, making them sparkle even more. Shaking my head, I swiftly, but gently, pushed her down to the grass as I hovered above her. **(A/N This will NOT turn M rated so for those of you with sick minds, sorry to disappoint you.) **

"T-Toby?" it was so cute watching her blush. Pinning her wrists down to either sides of her head, I silently leaned down and brushed my lips against hers before kissing her fully, tasting strawberries and sakuras. It was peculiar considering she was a mermaid, but I couldn't care right now. Immediately, I felt her respond as a spark jumped between us. At once, everything felt right.

**Aurora's POV**

My heart soared as Toby kissed me. I knew I shouldn't be doing this, seeing we're from two different worlds, but everything went out the window as soon as his lips touched mine. Everything in the world disappeared as it felt right. We pulled apart after a minute, breathing hard and breathless.

"I'm guessing you have the same feelings for me as I do for you?" Toby gave me a sweet smile, making me melt.

Tilting my head up, I claimed his lips once again as we both smiled. I felt him lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Deciding to tease him for a bit, I refused. However, he caught onto my little act as I felt his smile turn into a smirk. Feeling him nibble on my bottom lip, I gasped, gaining him access. Realizing my mistake when I felt his tongue slipped through the entrance, my eyes shot open, but fluttered shut as I felt him explore the depths of my mouth. I willingly gave him dominance over me as I crumbled under his gentle touch. However, when the need for air became mandatory, we separated, panting.

"Did that answer your question?" I giggled, but smiled nonetheless.

Toby laughed before releasing his grip and standing up, grabbing a hold of my right wrist. He gently pulled my body up into a sitting position before taking a seat beside me against the tree. Feeling him pull me onto his lap, I rested my head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent as he leaned against the trunk of the sakura tree.

"Aurora, why didn't you come back earlier?" I looked up into Toby's piercing blue eyes that were filled with passion and love, but sadness as well. Immediately, I felt guilty and looked away.

"My kingdom needed me, and my father would've objected to my decision if I asked so soon. I'm so sorry. I understand if you hate me," my eyes filled with tears as I waited for his response, anticipating and preparing for the worst.

Silence hung over us for a few seconds before a few drops of tears flowed down my cheeks in a steady stream. Suddenly, I felt a hand slowly wipe the droplets away, stains replacing where the salty liquid was moments ago. I glanced up at Toby and leaned into his touch as I heard his voice in my ear.

"Are you kidding? I could never hate you," he whispered, lovingly, making me blush. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as his hand moved up to stroke my hair. Closing my eyes and just enjoying the feeling, I sighed.

"How did you manage to convince your father to give you permission to come up here anyway?" Toby asked, curious.

"It wasn't me. It was my mother," seeing his surprised and confused look, I gave him a caring smile before recalling the tale.

_*Flashback*_

_When I bid Echo farewell for the night, I raced to the throne room to see my parents, hoping they won't reject my request. As I burst into the room, out of breath, I saw my parents jump at the commotion, but relaxed when they realized it was just their daughter. I quickly approached them as they smiled at me._

_"Hello, Sweetie. Is there something you need?" my mother asked._

_"Mother, Father, I know you'll probably object to this, but please, just hear me out," I pleaded before explaining what happened up on the surface, once again leaving out certain details. When I finished, the question slipped out of my mouth faster than lightning._

_"I want to go up and see him again!" I cried at last, dreading their response._

_My parents were silent with an unreadable expression on their faces. It took a while for either of them to say anything, and when they did, my heart sunk._

_"No," my father stated simply. _

_"But Father-!" my father cut me off before I could argue any farther._

_"I don't want to hear about it. Even though my opinion about those humans have slightly changed, some are still dangerous. My decision stands," he said in a firm voice._

_"But Father, I love him," I said, almost inaudible._

_"End of discussion. Now-," a voice interrupted my father._

_"Kai, I think we should let her go," my mother said, taking my side._

_"WHAT!?" Father yelled in surprise._

_"I believe a change is good for her, and this Toby seems like a nice boy. He might just make her happy," my mother looked at me with soft eyes as a smile lit up my face._

_"Shannon-," he started, but didn't get a chance to finish._

_"She's all grown up now, Kai. It's time she escapes this realm for a world above the water. Then maybe, just maybe, our two worlds may reunite in harmony once again like it was years ago during our ancestors reign," Mother said._

_"….," Father was silent, worrying me._

_"Please, Father?" I pleaded._

_"….Alright. As long as you're happy, I'll be willing to let you go. However, promise me you'll stay safe," Father sighed, giving in before giving me a smile._

_"I promise! Oh, thank you, Father!" I cried in joy, swimming up and throwing my arms around him in a hug. _

_"Thank you so much, Mother!" I hugged my mother as well, grateful she managed to convince my father to let me go. _

_"You're welcome, dear. Now go. I think you kept him waiting long enough," my mother smiled as I nodded. I waved goodbye before leaving the throne room and exiting the castle with a bright smile on my face. As I swam up to the surface where the moonlight peeked in, he was on my mind._

_*Flashback Ends*_

Just as I finished, I yawned lightly, my eyes fluttering close. I felt Toby tighten his grip slightly around me as I positioned my head in the crook of his neck. Before I knew it, I fell asleep. However, I heard him whisper one thing and managed to reply before my vision went dark.

"I love you, Aurora,"

"I love you too, Toby,"

* * *

**KIA12: Well, that was a fail of a chapter. Let me know what you thought cause honestly, I think I failed at the sappy, romance scene. Oh well. Till next time, KIA12 out!**


	9. Freedom

**KIA12: Hi, everyone! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Everything has been hectic these past few weeks. For the first one and a half weeks since my last update, I've been cramming my science fair project, which I managed to finish on time. The funny thing is that it started raining the day it was due when all the other days were sunny. My friend told me it happened last year, too. Weird. Luckily, my project didn't get ruined. Then my crush, who is also one of my closest friends, and I got into an argument, but we resolved everything just earlier today. Bottom line is, there was a lot of drama and chaos. I'm probably boring you right now so I'll shut up and get on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: KazarinaIceAngel12, aka me, does not, has not, and will not ****_EVER_**** own Beyblade Metal Fusion/Masters/Fury. I only own Aurora.**

**KIA12: Please excuse any mistakes you may find.**

* * *

**Aurora's POV**

The next day, after heading back to the palace and reuniting with Zeo and Masamune, Toby and I were out on a walk along the beach. It was sunset and the sky was burned with a fiery red and orange. The approaching of dusk tinted the clouds a violet-pink, the final rays of sunlight reflecting off the water. We listened to the crashing waves as the retreating form of the sun disappeared below the horizon, leaving the stars and moon to rule the night. Stopping and dropping Toby's hand, I took a few steps towards the water and smiled, staring out into the open sea.

"Do you miss being in the water?" Toby's voice broke me out of my trance as he came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I've been in the sea all of my life. A change is nice," I smiled, turning my head to look at him.

He looked at me with loving eyes and smiled before leaning down and kissing me. Immediately, I kissed back as my heart exploded with many emotions: happiness, joy, passion, and most of all, love. When the need for air became mandatory, we broke apart and caught our breath.

"You know, most people say you only fall in love once, but I don't believe it. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again," Toby smiled as I blushed.

"No matter how far you are, no matter how long I'm gone, you will always be with me. I will see you always as clear as day, for our love knows no boundaries and never will, because you see ... our hearts are one, and mine is always home." I whispered, laying my head on his chest as he rested his chin on top. It was soothing, just listening to his heartbeat while he held me in his arms.

Eventually, we began heading back to the palace. As we left, I couldn't help, but look back at the ocean, feeling a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. The sea will always be my home, but my heart will forever be connected to the realm above the water.

_'Maybe, just maybe, we'll live in peace once more' _I hoped with all of my heart.

After taking one last, long glance back, the dark shadow of the beach grew smaller and smaller until it can no longer be seen from my eyes.

**Toby's POV**

When we entered through the doors of the palace, a light aroma lingered in the air as it was close to dinnertime. Feeling Aurora's small hand slip from mine, I turned towards her.

"I think I'm gonna skip dinner. I'm not that hungry," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah. I'll be in my room if you need me," she placed a kiss on my cheek before heading upstairs.

All through dinner, I was silent, only making a few comments here and there. I was worried about Aurora and wanted to leave the table.

"Toby? Are you alright? You seem quieter than usual," Mother asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. My apologies, but may I be excused?" I smiled, standing up.

"Of course, dear," she smiled.

I could see Zeo and Masamune giving me worried looks, but I just smiled reassuringly at them. They shrugged before returning to their dinner and their conversation while I quietly slipped out of the dining room, heading for the staircase. Roaming the halls, hearing someone play the piano, I stopped at a white door decorated with pink and blue bubbles and seashells: Aurora's room. I stood there listening for a few more minutes before knocking as I heard the music stop.

"Come in," her soft voice called from the other side.

As I opened the door and stepped in, I saw her sitting at the piano on the balcony. When Aurora realized it was me, she smiled as I walked up next to her and leaned against the railing. Everything was silent for a moment until I saw my angel close her eyes and started to play. Soft lyrics flowed out of her mouth in time with the music.

**("Akaneiro no Sora" by Nana Mizuki) **

**(A/N Since I couldn't find the English Translation (or if there's even one), I had to use the Japanese version. Because of that, I'm not exactly sure where the lyrics broke or if this song fits the story at all, but if it doesn't, this is the best song I've found in the past 3 hours so bear with me.)**

_Natsukashii michi hitori tadotteku  
Osanai ano hi te wo tsunaide  
Nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa  
Kokoro no sumi wo akaruku suru_

_Awai enogu omoi de iro no  
Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru_

_Akai chiisana kutsu ooki na senaka oikaketeita  
Akaneiro no sora ga futari no kage tsutsundeiku_

_Ame no doori ni nureteru tanpopo  
Shizuku ni awase utatteiru_

_Nakitaku naru yoru no fukasa mo  
Uh kimi wa shitteirunda ne _

_Yume wo kanaeru nara naicha ikenai sou omotteita  
Kakae kirenu omoi sotto kimi ni uchiaketa hi_

_Kimi to isshoni iru to fushigi na kurai  
"Tokubetsu" ja nai watashi de irareta  
Shinjiru koto wo oshiete kureta hito  
Kondo watashi ga kimi wo mamoru_

_Samishiku natta nara itsudemo koko e katte oide  
Kata wo narabe aruku futari no kage sora e todoke_

"Beautiful," I whispered, lost in her melodious voice. When the final note faded into silence, I stood there in a trance while Nature's own orchestra filled the night air with its music.

"Toby, are you alright?" I snapped out of my daze to see Aurora looking at me with worry in her eyes. She stood from the piano and walked up to me before gently laying a hand on my cheek.

"I'm alright," I smiled reassuringly, reaching up to take a hold of her hand as she nodded.

Quietly, she slipped past me and leaned against the railing of the balcony while I stood off to the side and watched her. The moonlight bounced off her pale skin, making it glow, as her eyes sparkled and shone with the moonbeam. Her violet locks flittered around her in the breeze, increasing her beauty.

"Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Aurora asked, slightly tilting her head up towards the sky to glance at the stars. Moving behind my angel, I held her in my arms once again, feeling her slender body lean back against me.

"It is. I love watching the stars. But if I could reach up and hold a star for every time you made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand," I whispered in her ear, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"And if kisses were water, I'll give you the ocean," she pecked me on the lips, making me smile.

**Aurora's POV**

As we stood there stargazing in a comfortable silence, I thought about all the events that occurred so fast these past weeks: the kidnapping, the departure, the letter, the confession. We really were from two separate worlds, but I couldn't deny the fact my heart will always, and only, belong to Toby.

_'There are hundreds of fish in the sea, but sometimes, maybe that special someone isn't there, and you have to look a little farther' _I smiled, closing my eyes and feeling the wind on my skin.

For once, I was truly happy. I felt free, released from the chains bounding me to my life as a mermaid. I didn't need that. I didn't need to be a mermaid or have magic. All I needed was love, and now that I've found it, the puzzle in my heart found its final missing piece. I tilted my head to look at Toby just as he bent his head down to kiss me. When we broke apart and gazed into each other's eyes, we knew what the other was thinking from just that one look.

_'I will love you until the day the seas run dry and the stars fall from the sky, till time ends and the sun doesn't rise'_

* * *

**KIA: Well, hope you enjoyed the final chapter. I know it was a bit cliche, but oh well. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone and I hope you enjoy the time you spend with your family. I will be heading to New York City at 2 in the morning tomorrow, super early, for a wedding. So if you're like me and are traveling, stay safe. Until next time, KIA12 out!**


End file.
